


The Vandalism of Hannibal Lecter

by photonromance



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Hannibal is full and sweet with Will's child and Will can't believe what they've done





	The Vandalism of Hannibal Lecter

Hannibal doesn’t whimper. He gasps these tiny fragments of breath that let Will know he enjoys what they do. 

He’s holding Hannibal’s wrists lightly beside his head, not enough to stop him if he really wanted to escape, but it’s comforting. Will leans down and tongues over Hannibal’s nipple, fixing his teeth over the pebbled nub to bite gently. He wonders how soon he’ll begin to milk. Hannibal inhales sharply, his fingers curling into fists. The bite is soothed with a second lick. “You’re beautiful.” Will murmurs against tender flesh. 

The huff of breath he gets in reply ruffles his hair. “You’re riding an endorphin high so I’ll forgive that one.” Hannibal leans up and presses a lazy kiss to Will’s damp hair. 

Will sits back, drawing Hannibal along by his wrists. “Turn over and I’ll show you how lovely I think you are.” Something dark lights maroon eyes and Hannibal does as he’s bid. His belly is swollen and heavy and Will curls a hand around it as he settles on his knees behind Hannibal. He’s still slick and open from their last round and Will doesn’t hesitate to take him again. 

Hannibal is pregnant, Will reminds himself, the heat in his palm is their child growing. Perfect, untouchable, refined Hannibal is six months pregnant with Will’s child. It feels like sacrilege, in some ways. Will has been backwater white trash all of his life and looking down at the smooth expanse of Hannibal’s back, still defined despite his pregnancy, he feels like a vandal. Hannibal arches up into Will’s hands, falling to one elbow to grip Will’s hand over his belly. Of course, in his all knowing way, Hannibal rocks back and groans, “Yours, Will, we’re both yours.” His accent is rough with sex and Will bites his shoulder. 

Will comes too soon, but Hannibal follows him quickly. Will thinks he’s more sensitive than before, though he dares not tell his lover. Hannibal collapses under Will’s weight, but carefully, lying on his side. Will lies to face him. It’s late and they should be sleeping, but Hannibal is still watching Will and Will can’t look away from hot red marks across Hannibal’s belly from their child’s rapid growth. Will strokes them lightly with reverent fingertips. Hannibal tangles their fingers and rests them against the swell. Their ragged breath catches in tandem at the tiny flutter under their hands. “This is a beautiful gift you’ve given me, darling.” Hannibal kisses Will’s shock-slack mouth and tucks his curly head under his chin. 

Will nuzzles in close, kissing at the slender column of Hannibal’s throat. “Goodnight.”

“Both of you.”


End file.
